


Down the darkness

by Tsukiss



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Nightmares, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiss/pseuds/Tsukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's nightmares are getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the darkness

**_Cold..._ **

_I only feel coldness._

_**So cold...** _

_I slowly open my eyes._

_**Red.**_

_The floor is covered in blood._   
_I don't know where I am._   
_I look around me but see nothing but blood._   
_The blood rises up to my knees now._   
_My head is spinning, I feel nauseous._

_Something grabs my ankle._   
_I shake my leg frantically trying to get rid of it._   
_I feel the thing going up my leg._   
_It looks like dense smoke._

_The thing makes me fall, I find myself submerged by the red liquid._   
_I am pulled down the darkness._   
_I feel something dark wrap around my body._   
_I try reaching the surface with my arm when a hand grabs mine and pull me._   
_I think I am safe. I see Hannibal's face._   
_Then, I notice that the dark thing is now part of my body._

_Hannibal look at me with a predatory smile._   
_He raises his hand slowly._   
_I stare at the doctor's long fingers while I can't move._   
_The fingers become claws, Hannibal moves suddenly and his deadly hand pierces my chest._   
_I feel a deep pain and can see my heart being rip out from my body._   
_All I can do is raises my head and stare in terror at Hannibal._

_The doctor's face starts changing. His smile becomes inhuman, his teeth grow and become fangs._   
_He lift the beating heart to his distorted mouth and devours it._   
_The blood splash his face and mine._   
_I'm standing motionless as if something wanted me to see these horrors._   
_I can't even blink._

_Suddenly, Hannibal... No._   
_Suddenly, the **monster** grasps my neck and sinks his claws into it._   
  
_The monster's mouth then covers mine in the semblance of a kiss._   
_The monster's tongue wraps around mine._   
_The metallic taste overwhelms me yet I can't scream._

 

 

Will woke up suddenly and threw the covers to get up.  
He was in his bedroom. Everything had been a nightmare.  
He looked his alarm clock.

 

_4:37 am. I'm in Wolf Trap, Virginia. My name is Will Graham._

 

He tried to calm down and focused on breathing.  
After several minutes he got up in order to go splash water on his face.  
He was looking at himself in the mirror when he brought his hand to his neck and saw claws marks.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation
> 
> My tumblr: tsukiss.tumblr.com


End file.
